Sám?
by kratula
Summary: Než ho konečně dostihla únava a zavřel oči, pousmál se: ať už přijde cokoliv, nejspíš už nikdy v životě nebude sám. Kupodivu to vůbec nebyl špatný pocit.


Sám?

Byla hluboká listopadová noc a velmi hubený tmavovlasý muž ležel ve své posteli, ale nespal. Nikdy v životě toho mnoho nenaspal a teď už ležel mnoho hodin téměř bez hnutí a šedomodré oči zdánlivě zkoumaly praskliny na stropě.

Analyzoval události posledních hodin, dnů a vlastně i let. A měl strach.

Dnešek byl hodně špatný den a několik příštích nebude o moc lepší tohle byla zaručeně nejpodivnější noc v jeho životě. Nebyla nejpříšernější, tu měl, jak pevně věřil, už za sebou, ale i v jeho mimořádném životě se zcela vymykala. Už několikrát spal ve vězení po celém světě, opakovaně v nemocnici, strávil noc u bazénu ve společnosti šílence a bomby, mnohokrát ležel na pohovce, předloktí oblepená nikotinovými náplastmi a přemýšlel o případu až do rána.

Tahle noc však vedla, přesto, že ji trávil ve vlastní posteli. Za to mohla společnost, kterou dnes měl a byl to i důvod, proč se neodvažoval pohnout. Tahle postel určitě nebyla dimenzovaná pro tolik osob.

Po jeho levém boku byla natažená zrzavá žena, hlavou se mu opírala o rameno a tiziánové vlasy ho šimraly do tváře. Ona same také neměla moc prostoru, protože k jejím zádům se tulila asi desetiletá tmavovlasá dívka a ve spánku ji držela kolem pasu.

A konečně, na jeho hrudníku si ustlalo malé blonďaté děvčátko, i teď když spalo, se ho pevně drželo za pyžamo.

Držela se ho zoufale celé odpoledne od chvíle, kdy opustili nemecniční pokoj a plakala. To ho znervózňovalo, nebyl moc dobrý v projevech citů a přesto si vybrala jeho a ne třeba Edwinu nebo Molly. Nevěděl, co by jí měl říct, tak ji prostě jen objal a nechal ve svém náručí a zdálo se, že to stačí. Alespoň pro dnešek.

A zítřek mu dělal starosti. Před pár hodinami se stal dívčiným poručníkem a nebyl si jistý, zda to zvládne. Do dnešního dne neměl za nikoho opravdovou zodpovědnost, tím méně za dítě. Byl typický mladší sourozenec, za kterého bratr řešil všechny průšvihy, i když předstíral, že mu ta péče vadí.

Sice si na společnost dítěte už zvykl, koneckonců tu Edwina s Evou žily už čtvrtý rok, ale to nebylo totéž.

Občas měl dívku na starosti, když Edie pracovala a paní Hudsonová nebyla doma, ale těžko v tom bylo něco rodičovského, spíš spiklenectví dvou nedospělých jedinců.

Byla bystrá a zvědavá, občas mu asistovala u jeho podivných experimentů, se zájmem četla blogy o případech a když se potřeboval soustředit, našla si vlastní zábavu. Dokonce mu před nedávnem začla vařit čaj – ona jemu!

Ode dneška bylo všechno jinak. I kdyby nebyl právně zodopvědný za tu malou, pořád tu byla přísaha, jediná v jeho životě, ktelou udělal na svatbě Johna a Mary Watsonových – že tu pro ně (už brzy) tři vždycky bude.

Shirley ztratila během pouhých dvaceti měsíců oba rodiče a stala se poslední členkou Watsonovy rodiny (pokud nepočítal alkoholičku Harriet). A on si teprve dnes uvědomil plnou tíži svého slibu.

Nyní nešlo o to, že obětuje své bezpečí a pravděpodobně i život ve prospěch svých přátel. S tím v okamžiku své přísahy počítal, ale ode dneška by se měl snažit zůstat na živu, protože na něm někdo závisí.

Byl tajně dojatý, když si ho John vybral za kmotra, možná víc než když mu šel za svědka a ještě víc, když se dozvěděl jaké jméno holčičce vybrali.

Pak se to začalo hroutit, nejdřív John a teď i Mary. Už před pár týdny, když bylo zjevné, že léčba nefunguje, mu řekla, že si ho vybrali za poručníka své dcery, přesto si teď připadal zoufale nepřipravený na takový úkol.

Náhle se Eva zavrtěla a pravděpodobně šťouchla Edwinu do žeber, protože ta sebou prudce trhla.

Šedozelené oči rozespale zamžikaly. Pak zvedla hlavu a podívala se po něm.

Když viděla, že ještě nespí, nahmatala v té skrumáži těl jeho ruku, stiskla ji a usmála se.

Tohle malé gesto ho povzbudilo. S překvapením si uvědomil, kolik ho za posledních deset let obklopilo přátel. Víc než slušné na člověka, který se sám sebe označoval za sociopata.

Než ho konečně dostihla úna va a zavřel oči, pousmál se: ať už přijde cokoliv, nejspíš už nikdy v životě nebude sám. Kupodivu to vůbec nebyl špatný pocit.


End file.
